K'ril Tsutsaroth/Strategies
K'ril Tsutsaroth is a powerful boss capable of hitting up to 60 with his Melee attacks, 30 with his Magic attacks, and 49 with a Prayer-draining special attack that he occasionally uses against players who use Protect from Melee. His bodyguards attack from all three sides of the Combat triangle: Balfrug Kreeyath uses accurate Magic attacks, Zakl'n Gritch uses accurate Ranged attacks, and Tstanon Karlak uses inaccurate Melee attacks. Killcount The 40 Zamorak followers kill count is quite easy to achieve although it will take longer than Bandos. There are several tips to get a quick killcount: *Main room: The place north and east of the rope are decent spots to gain killcount. Near the rope, werewolves, goraks, icefiends, imps and bloodvelds fight the Spiritual warriors and mages. They deal a good amount of damage onto each other, so you can hit them once and move on to "tag" other monsters while the others kill each other off. *North of the rope is where Bandos and Zamorakian followers fight each other. Hobgoblins, ogres and goblins fight the hellhounds; vampires and werewolves and the hobgoblins are quite durable for their Combat level, and this should be taken note of when killing Zamorak followers. *In the Zamorak portion of the dungeon, players may kill the imps and spiritual mages (83 Slayer), as they have low Defence and Hitpoints. Spiritual mages may also supply Dragon boots; however, since inventory space is needed, you may be better off killing Werewolves and Spiritual warriors (68 Slayer) instead. Tips * If on a slayer task, consider bringing along Arclight and a Dragon/Crystal halberd. On a task against demons, Arclight performs better then a tentacle whip, and you will be hitting very frequently (and often hard) with the slayer helm and arclight. It is also far more easier and cheaper to maintain. The dragon/crystal halberd can make short work of K'ril if both hits manage to damage him hard enough. If inventory space is a concern, you can use Arclight's special attack instead to drain K'ril's stats. ** If not on a slayer task, bring a Serpentine helm instead, since it will prevent K'ril from poisoning you and will envenom the minions. * Bring an Unholy blessing to save inventory space. Although it is rather expensive, you will not need to bring another Zamorak affiliated item to swap just for god protection while getting killcount. * Always keep spare Ecumenical keys on hand! Incase you die, you can bring the key along to get back to your grave quickly without having to get killcount. You can also use it to go straight into the boss room, however this is not recommended as Zamorakian killcount is rather easy to obtain, and if it is your last one, could be an issue if you die in the boss room. * When tanking, keep health above 60, as it is possible to get combo'ed out by the attacks of K'ril and his lackeys. ** If you need to eat while tanking, go under K'ril, that way, he will not get free swings at you while you are recovering health. ** In addition, attack twice with your primary weapon, then go under him. If you do this right, you will delay K'ril's attacks, which will reduce the amount of damage he can deal to you. * Once K'ril dies, attack Zakl'n Gritch (ranged minion) first, as you will most likely be praying Magic, nullifying Balfrug Kreeyath's (magic minion) attacks. Zakl'n can hit harder then Tstanon Karlak (melee minion). Guthan's can be used to heal off them while K'ril is respawning, and prayer flicking is advised so that you can protect yourself from the minions' attacks while killing them. The minions also drop food in sets of 3 Tuna potatoes and 2 Sharks, which can help prolong trips. ** Experienced players can prayer flick instead to prevent the minions from outright damaging you. |-| Magic Defence Tank = When using this setup, you will be using Protect from Melee to block his powerful Melee attacks. You should choose gear to maximize your magical Defence. A Magic level of around 80+ is enough to block the majority of his magical attacks. Be aware that K'ril will occasionally use his powerful special attack that can deal heavy damage and will drop your current prayer points by half. You should keep Prayer points low to prevent losing too many Prayer points when he does activate his special attack. It is recommended to stand on the north-east corner, as the mage and range minions cannot see you from that side.An update on the 17th December 2013 caused all minions to be on those who are attacking the boss; therefore, it significantly reduces the amount of kills per trip. * 80+ * 70+ * 70+ * 70+ * 70+ * 70+ |-| Melee Defence Tank = With this setup, you will pray Protect from Magic and wear armour to maximize your Melee Defence. This is not recommended for players under 90 Defence because K'ril will be too accurate and deal too much damage. This method has the benefit of avoiding K'ril's dangerous special attack. * 90+ * 70+ * 70+ * 70+ * 70+ |-| Melee Attacker = This setup focuses solely on damage per second, and it is recommended for Melee users who are not going to tank. * 70+ * 70+ * 70+ * 70+ * 70+ |-| Ranged Setup = A Ranged player can tank nearly as well as a Melee player at K'ril Tsutsaroth due to the high Magic Defence of Ranged armour. The player must use Protect from Melee to prevent K'ril's powerful Melee attacks from ripping through the weak Melee Defence of Ranged armour. The player will gain moderate Ranged and Magic Defence, preventing Zakl'n Gritch and Balfrug Kreeyath from damaging you as often. Players may also use ranger Void Knight equipment instead to take advantage of the 10% accuracy and damage bonus from the set. * 70+ * 70+ * 70+ * 44+ (Eagle Eye) Inventory Solo * One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs/scrolls) * 1 Super antipoison or better * 1 Saradomin brew * 1 Super restore * 3-4 Prayer potions * 1 Super set or Super combat potion * Rest Sharks Team * One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs/scrolls) * 2-3 Super antipoisons (not needed if you are wearing the Serpentine helm) * 12-16 Saradomin brews or Sharks * 6-8 Super restores * 2-3 Super sets or Super combat potions Category:Strategies